fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
FNAF RP: Warehouse
Okay so Hello this Freeman23. Normally this wiki isn't very active, but if any of you are newcomers, and by which I mean New comer's who prefer non-overpowered characters or wise guy Rp's who decided to end the RP for the fun of it, this is the FNAF RP for you. For old users and those who infrequently come here. This RP is also for you. The Warehouse RP is hopefully going to be massive, continuous, and hopefully long-lived. The events of this RP exist after FNAF 3 with the Bad ending, the original animatronics and maybe even your animatronics are still possessed by the children who were murdered. Their animatronic heads were rescued from the fire as well as the mask of the puppet. Bought by a man known as Samuel Smith, for less than 1000 dollars at the auction, these heads were sent to an old steel mill now converted into a warehouse. It is Samuel Smiths idea to purchase the animatronics from not just former Fazbear locations but also from other Franchises that use Animatronics. His dream is to one day given enough time for public knowledge of the original animatronics die down so a new theme park could be created for people to enjoy. While his dream is good at heart, he is a different man in the shadows. He purchases the heads and has their bodies rebuilt, one of the night security that used to work for the Fazbears vanishes mysteriously. And now more animatronics are constantly being shipped in. Rules: Samuel Smith is a day time work and cannot be killed. Nightguards that have no actual name other than night guard can be killed. Animatronics cannot be invincible, hulk level or superman strong, in other words, they cannot be overpowered. Foul Language is asked to be kept a minimall. Yes, this can be lifted if its a catchphrase. Erotic Role-play is sadly not welcomed. However, if you wish to use this story in a PM then so long as it doesn't break the rules of this wiki, you can do it there. Your character needs to page on the wiki. If it's your first time in the RP please send a link to your characters on the page. Eating other animatronics or night guards, believe it or not, is allowed, so long as they don't die unless they are nameless. (please respect the rules and the other Role-players. Remember to give positive feedback otherwise, it won't be tolerated.) While animatronics originally stuffed night-guards into spare suits, there are no spare suits available so it will have to be in their own suits, or they can be taken to the incinerator in the back of the warehouse. To have more than one character you need to ask first. Using other animatronics that is not used by others is allowed for storyline usage. Major Characters For Use means we are accepting users for playing as them. In using well someones already using them. Freddy : (DemonicBB| In Use) Bonnie: (Tyrannosaurus dude11| in use) Chica: (Minion142| in use) Foxy: (Foxy The Pirate Fox 1.2|for Use) Mike Schmidt: (Rainbowsmash34| In Use) Jeremy Fitzgerald: (for Use) Kevin Rodney: (for Use) Puppet: (For Use with restrictions) The Puppet and Samuel Smith are closely associated with one and another, both must be friendly with one another and protective of each other. The puppet acts as a representative between Samuel Smith and the Animatronics, and vice versa. Toy Chica: (for Use) Mangle: (for use) Toy Bonnie: (for Use) Toy Freddy: (for Use) Balloon Boy: (for Use) Fan-based Characters These are characters that users on this wiki have created. All animatronics are welcome so long as they follow the rules above. This Warehouse is big so that includes animatronics up to 50ft tall. Characters will be added as people join, leave me a message on my wall for transferring your character here. Jerry: Jerry is currently a night security guard/maintenance worker for the Warehouse, I am allowing him to be the only night guard capable of being killed off. Once he is killed off he will become a Raptor animatronic that will use his name. Jerry is known for being focused so he typically won't notice something until he's finished whatever task he's currently doing. As an animatronic he makes use of his original characters handiness for tools and acts a maintenance worker, he is calm, easy-going, and actually prefers being an animatronic over being a human, since he has no family left alive, and that he had been diagnosed with cancer a few weeks prior to his death. Kosh Naranek: This guy has some mystery surrounding his origins, few know of the ghost inside of him, many wonder where he found those basses in the first place because he was originally given a crappy p bass copy during his beginnings, but after a week he appeared with his 1965 black p bass, it needed to be repainted but the hardware and body as good as new. He later appeared with the other two basses a week later, looking around in p&s, covered in thrash these basses were later restored and are used by Kosh on a regular basis. He, however, can get rather sexual and requires a firm no to get him back to his basses. Martin: An Animatronic Raptor who while not originally being a Freddy Fazbear Member was rented to the company and eventually sold. He made himself well known to have an extreme hatred for animatronics and Nightguards. He is currently disassembled though his parts are stored in two separate Crates. Samuel Smith has considered having him put back together. However any former Nightguard could tell you, they'd sooner have all the animatronics in the same room with them rather than having Martin Reassembled. He is infamous for Animatronic Incident of 88, where he welded the animatronics joints together. Likewise known for the Security issue of 89, where he heated zinc on the kitchen stove and poured down the night security guards throat. These two incidents make his presence and name when mentioned terrifying for Man and machine alike. (He's disassembled to start with, he may or not be reassembled, we'll vote on it later.) Tyto: Tyto Afton, also known as "The Forgotten Child", was traded for the crying child because of his miscoloured eyes and mutated right arm. He coincidentally lived near Fazbears. He went there one day and got killed by William before William realized who he was. His body was then thrown into the trash, which was sent to the scrapyard, which his soul was placed into a scrapped puppet, thrown out because of malfunctioning. He then went pyscho and blew up the scrapyard by cutting throwing dozens of oil tanks. The owner of the scrapyard then sold the animatronic for a price of 50 to Samuel, which happily accepted. Tyto now stays around the hotter regions of the warehouse, which is on level 2. (Freeman23 help me vote if this is ok. Ima add a picture.) Story begins "Ah good to see you again Jerry, I apologize for my manager's behavior at firing you, it isn't right to fire someone on such ridiculous reasons." Samuel Seth shook his hand before sitting down in the office chair. "Thank you, sir, it was not a problem, being hired and fired like that at the fazbear franchise, well I just started taking the pink slips has a notice saying 'thank you for your work your no longer needed right now.'" "yes, of course, I was surprised though that you not only served as night security but also served as the maintenance worker for each location you served at." Samuel inquired offering some whiskey to jerry but jerry shook his head no. "I served as both, yes in some ways I've spent my entire life working around animatronics, it gonna be hard to say goodbye." "Goodbye whatever for your not quitting are you, I still need you to train mike and Jeremy and that new female night guard." "Not quitting sir, dying," Jerry said handing him a doctors notice. "A cancer diagnosis, have you sought treatment?" Samuel asked with a look of concern. " If you read the date, that notice is six months old, and treatments were something in couldn't afford anyway." "Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Samuel asked wringing his hands, he picks up the phone. "Doris, you still here? You are good, I need you to change the salary of jerry from 10.50 an hour to 40 an hour, no I am not giving raises to all the employees just jerry get that fixed before you leave." He said hanging up the phone. Jerry inhaled a breath when he heard the numbers. "if it were any other employee I tell them I am sorry, but if the doctor is correct you have a month left, I want you to enjoy it, but I'd still like you to work tonight." "I can do that." 11:30 pm The office for the warehouse, building 1, was inspired by the smaller location of Freddy's pizzeria. Three large heavy iron doors could slide down and block the entrances. To keep animatronics from entering through the air ducts, air ducts were no bigger than 6 inches wide. Two desks sat on either side of the wall without doors, and the office had enough room for a fridge, a microwave and yet still have enough room to pace. The monitors lined the upper left-hand walls. A total of three each hooked to 8 cameras on each floor. Now the actual warehouse floor had enough room to store up to 1200 animatronic of various sizes but this number was broken up by three floors, and only current 30 boxes were stored here. The original animatronics were positioned in four corners of the first floor of the building. While the lesser-known ones were wrapped in bubble wrap on the second floor. As Jerry made his way to the catwalk on the fourth floor and made his way the office on the south side of the building he rubbed the rubbery head of a raptor animatronic that leaned against the wall near the door. He remembers this animatronic, he had requested it at the old fazbear location when he was young however it's battery had barely ever worked, and leaked so often it was not worth keeping it running. He wished it would have been standing up, it was so cool that it had been requested at being 7ft tall animatronic. He turned to the office door and knocked on the door. "Hey, mike open the door!" The door sprung open, revealing mike sitting in the middle of it, staring at the monitors. "Ye?" "Is everything looking good?"Uh yes, I guess? Just this weird puppet-looking animatronic crawling around. Seems weird. For now it's harmless. Must be some accidental activation. Your mind going over to help me turn it off?""Sre."Jerry was sweating, but he straightened himself up and headed towards the door, before hearing it slam behind him. 3.35am As he walked towards the location, he started to shiver. What if, the puppet animatronic wasn't activated accidentally, but it activated itself? Nah. Jerry brushed the thought from his mind. As he climbed up the steps to the second floor, he heard a sound; boxes falling down. "Darn rats..."Jerry swore under him breathe as he continued his journey up to the second floor 4.00am As he stepped onto the last step of the stairs, his foot caught something before he fell face-first onto the ground, looking behind, he saw a tangled mess of endos lying on the ground. Picking himself up, he moved on. He noticed cuts and scratches on the walls and some boxes as he walked. The interesting part was that they were always just one line, like a chainsaw. Finally, he reached the location. Pulling out his radio, he contacted mike. "Hey mike, wheres this piece of metal?"The radio buzzed before mike answered."I cant see him on the cams for some reason, I think he broke the one that was lowest to the ground. Go look around for it. Be careful, iI don'' know if its those types that you had seen."Jerry stopped. What if the puppet animatronic was the malfunctioning type? Jerry brushed the thought away to and started searching. 5.20am "Still no sign mike?'""Still no sign Jerry. Keep looking." Jerry scanned the area in search of the animatronic. Out of a blue, a box fell a few meters away from Jerry. He stopped breathing. A puppet-like, scary-looking animatronic was staring right at him. Its right hand was a chainsaw, which explained everything to Jerry. Without hesitation, Jerry turned back and ran for his dear life. 5.40am He could hear the animatronic scuttling behind him. Each step he took, it sounded like it was getting closer. Jerry jumped down the steps, 2 by 2. The animatronic was right behind him now. He could almost feel its breathe. Then that was it. He tripped over the tangled endo again and fell face-first onto the floor again. 5.55am The animatronic was right above him now. Its chainsaw shining in the light. Close up, Jerry could see its miscoloured eyes, one red while the other was blue. As it inspected Jerry carefully, Jerry held his breath trying not to alarm it. Then, mike called in." Jerry you ok? The animatronic is right on top of you you need help!" The Puppet let out a blood-curdling shriek before activating its chainsaw. 5.59am As the saw grew nearer and nearer, Jerry closed his eyes, waiting for the end. But it never came. The animatronic abruptly fell on him, deactivated. Pushing it off him, Jerry called in mike" Mike this thing is like the ones I saw last time! They had a life of their own! They also deactivate at 6.00am, which is what had just happened!"The mike was silent." mike?"Jerry tried again. Sweat trickled down his spine. What happened to mike? Racing towards the office, he caught sight of another animatronic, a more familiar one; the raptor animatronic. It was a bit out of place from where it was last time, now fallen on the floor, staring directly at Jerry. Please use the comments box for Roleplay, reply to the boxes only to give positive feedback. Category:Roleplay